Brand New Heroes
by Zacharythehedgehog
Summary: The sequel to a Female's Story. This story is about Sonicia and Tails' children and the rest of the team's children
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Blurs

Sonicia Prower was now giving birth to her last child child in the Mobius Hospital.

Her first son, Turbo a green hedgefox who had three strands of his hair on his forehead(Think of Amy's only green) and was three years old and her only daughter Soni who was in a was 2 years old and was yellow like her father.

Tails was next to his wife holding her hand tightly as if it were the only thing keeping him from flying into space.

"It's okay Sonicia come on push." He said

"It's okay mommy." Turbo said

"Thank you baby and you too honey." Sonicia said then her face twisted into one of pain and then the baby came, it was a boy hedgefox with blue fur like his mom and his dad's blue eyes.

"He's beautiful honey." Sonicia said

"Yeah he is." Tails said with a smile and kissed his wife.

"Mommy is that my wittle bwother?" Turbo asked

"Yes baby." Sonicia said with a smile

"Let me go grab you a wheelchair hun." Tails said and rushed out of the room to get a wheelchair for his wife to sit in.

When Tails came back with the wheelchair he put it next to his wife's bed and helped her sit in it, when he did that he put his hands in the pockets of the blue jeans he was wearing with a black T-shirt for a second.

"Let's get you out of here honey." Tails said

"Sure." Sonicia said

Turbo was jumping up and down and running all around the place "I have a new wittle bwother, yay." He said with his fox tail flying behind him.

"haha, yeah you do baby." Sonicia said with a large smile

They got to the front desk to sign out when they saw the lady there she sent them a large smile "Congratulations what's his name?" She asked

"What should we name him Tails?" Sonicia asked

"How about Boost?" Tails asked

"I love it hun." Sonicia replied

"Okay he's Boost Prower." Tails said

"Nice name." The lady said

"Thanks." Sonicia said

"Well goodbye." She said

"Bye." Tails said and the family left to go home by now the baby was crying.

"I love him." Sonicia said

"Me too." Tails said

"So now we're a big happy family, right?" Sonicia asked

"Mhm." Tails said

They went home and Turbo and Soni instantly went to watch TV in their room since all three children shared a room.

"Big bwother do you think our wittle bwother will be nice?" Soni asked

"Yeah wittle sister." Turbo said

"Okay." Soni said

Tails wheeled his wife to the couch and set her down "It's going to be so nice having three children." She said

"Yup." Tails said

"Do you think they'll be strong?" Sonicia asked her husband

"Of course they will just like you and me." Tails said

"Thanks honey, I love you." Sonicia said

"I love you too." Tails said

"Big bwother look at that." Soni said

Turbo looked and saw his parents making out on the couch "Yuck that's nasty." He said

"Uh huh big bwother." Soni said

"Wet's go back and watch Johnny Test." Turbo said and they went back to watch Johnny Test in their room and they were laughing the whole time, it was the episode when Johnny and his family went to the hotel and Johnny tried to hide Dukey and just when the episode finished their mom called them to dinner.

"Mommy what was that you and daddy were doing it was so nasty." Turbo said

"We weren't doing anything son." Tails said

"Yeah you were, your lips were touching and I even saw mommy's tongue go in your mouth a few times." Turbo said

"Turbo you're too young to know about that." Tails said

"You too Soni." Sonicia said

"I didn't want to know anyway yuck." Turbo said

"Just eat your food I made barbecue chicken your favorite." Their mother said with a smile

"Yay!" They yelled and digged in.

"You're an amazing mother." Tails said and he kissed her.

"Ughh they're doing it again." Turbo said

"Nasty!" Soni yelled

"I'll go check on Boost." Sonicia said

She went to check on him and gave him a bottle of milk since he had just woken up from his sleep in his crib Sonicia picked him up and carried him back with her.

"He's okay." She said

"Good." Tails said

"Okay you two bedtime." Tails said

"Awww." They whined

"Now!" Sonicia yelled

"Okay." They said in unison

Their mother tucked them in and set their brother in the crib next to their beds. "Goodnight my little angels." Sonicia said and kissed their foreheads.

"Mommy can you read us a story?" Turbo asked

"Okay baby." Sonicia said "Once upon a time, there was a witch and she was always called evil just because she was a witch, but she wasn't evil she was a really nice witch, but one day a man came and said she was a good person not evil then she started loving the man, but she thought he wouldn't love her because she was ugly so she cast a spell on herself to make herself look pretty she and the man then lived happily ever after, The End.

By this time Turbo and Soni were fast asleep and snoring lightly.

"My little angels." She said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(13 years later)

It has been thirteen years since Boost was born, Turbo had gone on a training trip three years ago saying that he wanted to be stronger to protect his family from any danger out there.

"Tails, I'm starting to really miss Turbo." Sonicia said a few tears welling up in up in her eyes as she said this.

"Me too." Tails said

"I hope he's okay." She said

"Of course he is, he's strong." Tails said

"Alright." She said

A blue hedgefox was running around town faster than the speed of sound, speeding his way towards his and his sister's training ground after their brother had left they vowed to become stronger for him when he came back from his trip.

"About time you got here Boost let's start." Soni said as they began their, first they did strength training where they fought Boost rushed in and tried to kick his sister but she dodged and countered with a punch knocking her little brother in the jaw but then he got up and gave her an uppercut to the chin sending her flying into the air he finished her off by spindash into her sending her into a tree.

Now they were doing speed training where they would race each other all around the place in the end Soni won the race.

"Heh, seems I'm the fastest." Soni said

"I'm stronger than you though." Boost said

"So what it's not like you can do anything to me, I'm your big sister after all." Soni said with a smirk

"Ahh whatever." Boost said

"Well I'm going to visit Lara and Torch we're going to the mall see you later." Soni said

"Okay sis bye." Boost said as he hugged his sister and sped off back home.

Soni went to the mall and saw her two best friends waiting for her there.

"Hey there Soni what's up?" Torch asked her best friend

"Nothing really." Soni said

"Is your brother back yet?" Torch asked with a glint of joy in her eyes.

"No why, do you still like my brother?" Soni asked

"Of course she does Soni, she's madly in love with him." Lara said teasingly

"I am not!" Torch yelled blushing bright red while looking away

"Yeah you do admit it!" Soni yelled smirking

"I do not!" Torch yelled back her cheeks turning even brighter red.

"Whatever lover girl." Lara teased

Torch just sighed "Let's just go please." Torch said

"Okay." Soni said and they went into the mall to do some shopping.

"But really do you love my brother?" Soni asked

"Uhhh…yes." Torch said blushing

"Well okay then when he gets back I'll ask him to go out with you." Soni said

"Well okay then." Torch said

"Alright you finally admit dang it!" Lara-Su yelled

Torch blushed and smiled "Yeah I did I think he's a really sweet person he's nice, smarter than any college student could ever hope to be, and I don't know everything about him is just so perfect." Torch stated

"I think you and Turbo would make a cute couple Torch." Lara-Su said

"Well I guess so my mom and dad think so too." Torch said

"Wait a second Soni who do you like?" Lara asked

"Uhhh…. I like um Shade." Soni said

"As in Shade son of Shadow or in other words the prince of all emos with his dad being the king?" Torch asked

"Yup." Soni said blushing

"What do you see in him?" Lara asked

"You know he's not that bad a person he's actually really nice." Soni said

"Really okay if you say so." Torch said shrugging

"Wait who do you like Lara?" Soni asked

"Nobody." She said nonchalantly

Torch and Soni fell down anime style after hearing that.

"You mean that you do not like anybody after we told you who we like!" Torch yelled

"Well yeah and it was you two's decision to say it." Lara said

Torch and Soni blushed after hearing that knowing it was actually true.

"I hate you." Soni and Torch said in unison Lara just chuckled.

"Whatever guys." Lara said

"Well I got to go before mom pops a vein." Soni said and dashed off

"Later Lara." Torch said and left aswell

"Later." She said and left for home

At Soni's house she had just got back and a blue blur zoomed up to her wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey there big sis." Boost said

"Hey little bro." Soni said

"Soni, where were you?" Sonicia asked her daughter

"At the mall." Soni replied

"Doing what?" Sonicia asked

"Hanging out with Torch and Lara." Soni said

Sonicia sighed "Ok just let me know where you're going next time, okay." Sonicia said

"Ok mom." Soni said

"Alright and were you talking about boys again?" Sonicia asked

"No." Soni said

"Come on in my room and tell your mom who you like." Sonicia said

"But mom I don't like anybody." Soni said as she was being dragged to her mother's room unwillingly.

"You will tell me." Sonicia said

"Okay mom." Soni said giving up

"Now who is it?" Sonicia asked

"Umm… it's uh maybe it could be Shade." Soni said

Sonicia stared at her daughter making her more and more nervous with each passing second.

"Okay if you like him I don't mind sweetie." Sonicia said smiling at her daughter

"Thanks mom." Soni said hugging her mom

"No problem honey now you just need to tell your father this." Sonicia said

Soni froze if she told her dad he would either yell at her go over and kill Shade or worse.

"Don't worry he'll understand." Sonicia said

"Okay I hope so." Soni said

"I'll understand what." Said Tails walking into the room

Soni gulped now she would have to tell him.

"Well that I like a boy." Soni said nervously

"And he is?" Tails asked his face turning serious

"Shade." Soni said really nervous

Tails sighed "Well I guess I can't stop you now then he's okay." Tails said

"Thanks daddy." Soni said smiling and hugging him

Tails chuckled "No prob." He said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Boost was now hanging out with his best friends Buster and Slive they were playing videogames at Boost's house.

"Hey Boost I think my big sister likes your big brother." Slive said

"She does wow I don't even know who my big brother likes." Boost said as he kicked Buster in the Super Smash Bros. Brawl game they were playing.

"My big sister doesn't like anybody and I don't know who my big bro likes either.

"Yeah my brother Blitz doesn't like anybody either." Slive said shooting an arrow at Boost.

"It just seems so confusing to like somebody in that way." Boost said

"I know right I can wait to get older it's too confusing." Buster said

"Yup so what do you think my brother is doing right now?" Boost asked

"Probably training really hard." Slive said

(With Turbo)

"Don't worry little bro little sis I'll be back soon just you wait." Turbo said and continued his intense training.

(Back with the boys)

"He must extraordinarily strong now." Boost said

"Yeah he can even be stronger than my big brother Bash." Buster said

"Remember how my big brother, Bash and Blitz were all best friends just like we are." Boost said

"Yeah really it's true." Slive said

"That's so cool." Boost said happily

"We can be the new team High Speed but instead of that since our brothers took it how about Junior Speed." Boost said

"Alright!" Slive yelled happily

"We're gonna be even better than Team High Speed." Buster said

"You got that right!" Boost yelled

(With the girls)

The girls were at Torch's house having a slumber party and putting on make-up and nail polish.

"What do you think Turbo's doing now?" Torch asked

"Probably training extra hard wherever he is." Soni said

"He's got to be really strong now." Torch said with a blush

"And sexy too." Lara added

Torch sent Lara a death so intense that if looks could kill Lara would be nothing but dust at the moment.

And in a really scary voice she said "Don't you dare call him sexy the only person who can call him that is me you hear me!" Torch yelled

Lara was now shaking like a leaf in a storm at the angry Torch in front of her and she slowly nodded her head.

Torch calmed down "Sorry Lara but you know my feelings for him." Torch apologized

"It's ok I understand that you love him a lot Torch." Lara said

"Well can we get back to the fun please and maybe watch a movie." Soni said

They watched a comedy movie and soon they all fell asleep.

(Back with Turbo)

"I will protect you guys and I will confess to you Torch." Turbo said and continued to train.

(Back with the girls)

For some reason Torch was smiling in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soni and Boost were training again in their special forest zone.

"Big sis when do you think big bro is coming back home?" Boost asked

"I dunno Boost." Soni said

Though they acted like it wasn't a big deal they really missed their brother he was the most kind person you would ever meet, if you needed help he was the person to ask, if you gave up he would pick you back up, and if you were having a bad day he would cheer you up in a second.

"I hope it's soon." Boost said

"Don't worry he'll be back he wouldn't abandon us." Soni said

"I know he has to be the strongest of us all now." Boost said sticking his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans.

"We'll get stronger for him so he'll be proud of us ok, Boost." Soni asked

"Yeah." Boost said

"Now let's keep going okay." Soni said and they continued training.

(With Torch)

Torch and Blitz were now having a spar in their backyard.

"C'mon Torch you can't only rely on your fire powers, you have to use your psychic powers too." Blitz told his sister

"But I can't use them yet Blitz." Torch said

"That's why we're training so you can use them, you don't want Turbo to come back and think you're weak do you?" Blitz asked

"No." Torch replied

"Well, keep trying ok." Blitz said

"I will." Torch said determined

"Let's keep going." Blitz said

(5 hours later)

Torch lifted a tree with her newly acquired psychic powers.

"Finally." Torch said

Blitz looked at his sister with a smile feeling proud that his sister finally got her psychic powers.

"Turbo just can't resist you now." Blitz said

"What do you mean?" Torch asked thinking that he found out her secret.

"I'm your brother, I know you like him." Blitz said with a smirk

"So do you really think he'll like me?" Torch asked

"Of course I am his best friend after all." Blitz said

"Yes!" Torch yelled

"Now let's go inside." Blitz yelled

"Okay." Torch said

(With Shade)

"Shade do it already it can't be that hard!" Shadow yelled to his son. Shadow and Shade were now in a barren area with Shade trying to do the chaos blast.

"I can't gather enough chaos energy to do it!" Shade yelled back to his father.

"You're doing it wrong as soon as you gather enough energy let it out!" Shadow yelled

Shade tried again as the red energy surrounded him he let it out in the shape of a dome.

"Good job son." Shadow said "Remember that move okay."

"Yeah." Shade said

(With Bash and Lara)

"Lara, take this seriously okay." Bash said to his sister

"I am." Lara said

"Then why can't you hit me Lara?" Bash asked

"You're moving too fast." Lara said

"Winning a fight isn't just using your eyes, it's also your other 4 senses." Bash said

"But I can't get enough time to use them." Lara said

"Do you think that your enemy will wait for you to gather your senses you have to be able to use them on instinct, your eyes aren't your only defense." Bash said

"Okay." Lara said and focused on listening for her brother and when he appeared next to her, her ear twitched and she punched him right on the cheek.

"Nice job sis." Bash congratulated his sister

"Of course." Lara said with a smirk

"Heh I knew you would." Bash said

"Was there really any doubt, bro?" Lara asked

"No sis not one." Bash said

"You bet." Lara said

(With Turbo)

"Ha I got that move down it's time for bed, I wonder how Boost and Soni are doing, I hope they're alright I miss them a lot and Blitz and Bash too… and Torch I really wonder if she likes me as much as I like her though, well I'll figure out when I get back home." Turbo said and went to bed in his sleeping bag.

(Back with Soni and Boost)

"Boost let's get home alright." Soni said and then they both dashed off

"Sis do you think Turbo's changed over these three years?" Boost asked

"What do you mean?" Soni asked

"Well what if… what if he's gotten cruel with all that power?" Boost asked

"Boost, you know Turbo would never do that." Soni said

"Yeah you're right." Boost said

"I'm always right." Soni said

"No you aren't." Boost replied

"Yes I am." Soni said

"Whatever." Boost said giving up the argument

When they got home they said goodnight to their parents and went straight to bed.

"Goodnight sis." Boost said

"Goodnight bro." Soni said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Who are you fat man?" Turbo asked a fat man with red jacket and a way too large mustache.

"I am Dr. Eggman." Eggman said

Turbo had a blank look on his face "You seriously named yourself Eggman as in 'Egg'." Turbo stated

"Hey that's not a bad name." Eggman said

Turbo face stayed blank "You named yourself after a food, was it because you're shaped like an egg?" Turbo asked

"Shut up, now I need your DNA." Eggman said

"Why is that?" Turbo asked

"Because you're easily the strongest in the multiverse and I need your DNA to make my new creation." Eggman said

"You're not getting my DNA fat man." Turbo said cockily

Just then Eggman shot a needle and took some of Turbo's blood.

"Damn it!" Turbo yelled

"I love morning runs." Boost said

"So you wouldn't mind if I join you." Came the voice of his mother as she dashed up next to him

"Mom, where the hell did you come from?" Boost asked and was smacked upside the head by his mom.

"Watch your mouth young man." Sonicia said

"Sorry mom." Boost said

"Hey guys." Came now the voice of his sister

"Okay now where the hell did you come from?" Boost asked and was again slapped upside but this time by both his sister and his mother.

"Watch your mouth!" They yelled

"Okay sorry, sorry , can we go see uncle Knuckles?" Boost asked his mother.

"Okay." Their mother said and Boost cheered.

They got Knuckles' house and Boost instantly went to play videogames with Buster and Bash, Soni went to Lara's room and Sonicia talked with Julie-Su, Knuckles wasn't home at the time.

"How's the family Julie?" Sonicia asked

"They're okay." Julie replied

"Good and how's Knuckles?" She asked

"He's alright." Julie said

"Great." She said

"Lara why do you have a flat screen TV in your room?" Soni asked

"To watch TV duh." Lara replied

"Whatever." Soni said

"Guys what game should we play Dragon ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi or Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2?" Boost asked

"Dragon Ball Z, Naruto can wait." Both Buster and Bash said in unison.

"Alright." Boost said and put in the Game "I'm gonna kick your asses." He said then heard his mom and sister yelling "BOOST!" they yelled "Sorry!" he yelled back and they started to play the game they did tournament mode and Boost picked Teen Gohan (The one that fought Cell) Buster picked Trunks and Bash picked Goku, Bash won the tournament leaving Boost and Buster pissed off.

Torch was now watching one of her favorite movies Spiderman.

"I love this movie." She was on the part where MJ took off Peter's mask and kissed him and she was imagining her and Turbo doing that part and she let out a dreamy sigh.

"I wonder if Turbo is okay." Torch wondered "Of course he is this is Turbo we're talking about here."

She continued watching the movie.

"Who knows what fat man will do with my DNA damn it." Turbo said angrily "he could cause mass destruction, I better finish my training, if that thing's as strong as me I still need to train."

He continued his very intense training in the forest he was at.

Soni, Boost and their mom were now on their way home from Knuckles' home.

"Where were you guys?" Tails asked his wife and children

"At Uncle Knuckles' house." Boost said to his father

"Tell e when you're going next time okay." Tails said

"Sure honey." Sonicia said and kissed her husband

"Alright." Tails said happily

"Mom can I sleep over at Torch's house tonight?" Soni asked

"Sure." Sonicia replied

Soni slept over at Torch's house and they had a fun time watching movies and playing games.

"Goodnight." Soni said

"Goodnight." Torch said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Day off

The Prower family were now taking a day off at the beach, thinking that they needed at least one day off.

Boost and Soni were having a splash fight in the water.

"Ha I knew you couldn't beat me in a splash fight little brother." Soni said and just then Boost jumped on the water and faced away from he started running in place on the water splashing water all over his sister and winning the fight.

"Actually I think I just did." Boost said smirking

"Ah whatever." Soni said and turned away

"Kids come for lunch!" Sonicia yelled to her children in the water.

"Coming mom." They both yelled

They went to each lunch which was pasta with Turkey, they ate their lunch on the sand.

They got back from the beach and went to the living room to relax they played uno on the center table.

"Ha draw 2 cards dad." Soni said

"No, Boost has to draw 4 cards now." Tails said putting in a draw 2 card.

"Sorry but mom has to draw 8 cards now." Boost said putting change color draw 4. "And I change the color to blue the best color ever."

"Why do you treat your mother like this." Sonicia said jokingly

"Because we love you!" They all yelled in unison with smiles

"Aww" Sonicia coed and drew her 8 cards

"Well I guess I have to skip my only daughter." Tails said jokingly

"Hey!" Soni yelled

Boost erupted into laughter and was soon joined by his father.

"I guess it's my turn then." Boost said and played his second to last card and yelled "UNO!" before anyone else.

"Okay then your dad has to draw 2 cards." Sonicia said and smirked and played a draw 2.

"NO!" Tails yelled and drew 2 cards

"Boost draw 2." Soni said

"Nope mom draws four and I win because I played my last card." Boost said and smirked as he had one.

"Your dad actually draws 6 cards and I come in second place." Sonicia said and hi fived her son

"Sorry dad but you lose this game." Soni said and played her last card.

"Oh man." Tails whined

While they were doing this Turbo was also taking a day off.

"I know I'm supposed to be training but I desperately need a day off." Turbo said on his position on the floor with hands behind his head "Maybe I'll take a dip in the lake." He said and went for a dip, he came out soaking wet.

"Yup that was relaxing." Turbo said and put on his black jacket, his blue jeans and his blue and white sneakers(The same as Sonic's only blue.

"That was awesome well I'm going to take a nap." Turbo said and took a nap.

Boost and Soni had just finished a game of monopoly and Boost was upset that he had lost to his sister.

"Stupid monopoly." Boost muttered

"You lose little brother." Soni said

"Whatever I'm going to bed, goodnight." Boost said

"goodnight" Soni said and they went to sleep, enjoying their day off


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Boost do you want to go for a run." Soni asked her little brother it was now 1 week before they would have to go back to school so they wanted to use their time right.

"Sure thing sis." Boost said and got into a racing position and they sped off into a run, then just like last time their mother popped out of nowhere.

"Okay, seriously where the hell do you come from, it's like you use chaos control, teleport next to us and start running with us, it's not that I don't like running with you, mom but where do you come from?" Boost asked

"Hey, don't forget where you got that speed from you two." Sonicia said with a smirk on her face.

"We know." They said in unison

"Good, because I'm gonna see just how fast you two are, we're racing, first one to get to emerald coast is the winner." Sonicia said

"Emerald coast but that's so far away." Soni said

"That's the fun of the race, sis." Boost said smirking getting into a starting position.

"That's my boy." Sonicia said and they started the race, Soni was leading then her brother blazed past her then their mother passed them, then Boost got the lead again passing his mom, they were just passing through the Green Hill, then they passed through the Chemical Plant and just before he could win Sonicia passed him and won the race.

"Sorry, but no one can keep up with the speed queen." Sonicia said.

"Wait a sec, mom you won the race before it even started didn't you." Boost said

"Well looks like you caught your mom red handed, let's go home." Sonicia said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah lunch time what are we having?" Boost asked excited

"Fried chicken and mashed potatoes." Sonicia said

"Alright!" Boost yelled

"You got that right bro." Soni said and they all blasted off for home, when they got there, their mom went to cook lunch for her family.

"Hey sis, want to play Super Mario Galaxy with me we can take turns." Boost said

"Okay bro, let's go." Soni said

They played the game for about a half-hour before turning it off when their mother called them to lunch, they saw their dad at the table already for lunch.

"Hey kids." Tails said smiling at his children

"Hi dad." The kids said in unison

"Here's lunch guys." Sonicia said putting lunch in front of her family.

"YAY!" they all yelled in happiness and ate their lunch, Sonicia giggled and thought 'that's my family'.

When they were finished they went to watch TV in their room, they saw a news report that showed them horror, they saw their brother on TV robbing a store and blowing up the store, wait no, this hedgehog was red not green like their brother and instead of blue eyes this person's was red as well.

"Boost we have to check this out because this person is impersonating our brother and we need to stop him." Soni said

"Right." He said and the news reported the faker was now headed through desert and they were off to catch him.

When they got there everyone had apparently heard the news report as well except their parents, and they were all staring down the faker, he did look like Turbo a lot actually a real clone but the main difference was his color and eyes, this was absolutely not their brother.

"Well if it isn't my inferior copy's siblings and friends all gathered up, perfect." The Faker said

"Who are you and why are you impersonating our brother and what do you mean inferior copy?" Boost asked

"Well since I'm obviously not your brother allow me to explain, you see my creator doctor eggman created me from your brother's DNA so all-in-all I'm your brother in a sense, but you may call me Thermos." Thermos said smirking at his explanation

Everyone was shocked at the explanation with wide eyes and they couldn't believe it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Now with my explanation I suppose I have to destroy you what a shame." Thermos said with a cackle as he charged for them his fist cocked back and ready to strike, but then an open palm came and caught the fist, this resulting in a lot of dust picking up and when it cleared everyone saw a green hedgefox holding Thermos back, this was Turbo the hedgefox.

"Hey guys I hope I'm not too late, can you find it in your hearts to forgive me." Turbo said turning around and smiling brightly at his friends and siblings, he then turned his attention back to Thermos and kicked him away "So this is fat man's copy of me, listen you better leave my friends alone or else." Turbo threatened.

Thermos cackled again "Finally decide to show yourself, eh." Thermos said

"Well, yeah." Turbo said smirking

Right now everyone was shocked even Shade was, Turbo was back and Boost and Soni were happy and Torch was partying inside.

"Well shall we begin?" Thermos asked with an evil grin

"Yes we shall." Turbo said and both took off at the speed of light side by side and every time they collided a blow was given to the other fighter, then they rolled up into balls and started jumping from pillar to pillar colliding in the air and creating sonic booms in the air.

"Being a copy of me, you're not bad." Turbo said

"Well yes I'm not bad." Thermos said to the original

Then Thermos shot a red ball of energy at Turbo, Turbo jumped and gave it a good kick right back, but Thermos just hit it away with the back of his hand.

"I can't believe you could actually kick my attack right back at me, I'm impressed." Thermos said

"Ha you better be." Turbo said but in a flash Thermos was next to him and gave him a punch in the gut and was about to fire a lethal blast but Boost quickly came and kicked Thermos in the back and leaped away "You brat." Thermos said and chaos controlled next to Boost and put his palm to Boost's face "BOOST!" Turbo yelled to his brother but it was too late Thermos had blasted Boost straight in the face, all that was left was a bloody Boost, Soni was crying and Turbo had a look of pure hatred and anger on his face, then suddenly his fur started turning black and his pupils faded away.

"Impossible!" Thermos yelled and charged at the now Dark Turbo but before he could get far enough Turbo slammed him in the face, but then Turbo imagining his brother begging him to come out of the transformation, he changed back and clenched his fist and instead took a different transformation "AAAGGGHHH!" Turbo yelled as fire surrounded him and blasted into the sky and now standing there was an orange hedgefox standing there with a serious look on his face, he was now Fire Turbo.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The now Fire Turbo charged at his copy, firing blasts of fire at the other and hitting dead on and picking up a lot of dust and clouding the area, then Turbo kicked Thermos right out of the dust and charged him again giving him blow after blow and giving him one strong kick high into the air, Turbo jumped and kicked Thermos in the back sending him even higher then he propelled himself higher than Thermos with his flames and rolled himself straight into Thermos sending him straight into the ground.

While this was going on Bash had come over to Boost's bloody form on the ground and healed him, "Bash?" Boost asked and sat "Hey there's my big brother." Boost said pointing to the right to see his big brother fighting Thermos, "Nice" Bash said.

Turbo gave Thermos another punch to the face but then Thermos suddenly stopped midflight and when Turbo came for another kick Thermos yelled "Enough!" and grabbed his leg and spun around then threw Turbo away, Turbo landed on the ground a few yards away "That all you got?" Turbo asked teasingly and was engulfed in flames and shot off after his copy "That's it you're going to hell!" Thermos yelled and shot off being surrounded by red energy that matched his color, Turbo shot off too and they clashed against each other forehead to forehead, gritting teeth and then they both shot off into the air trading blow for blow faster than the speed of light but eventually Thermos got a lucky hit to the gut and Thermos kicked him to the ground and making a crater, Turbo rose out of the crater and chaos controlled next to his copy kicked him away then he chaos controlled high into space and curled into a ball and started coming down like a comet and caught fire on the way added to him already being in his fire form, "I don't believe that he ditched you well I guess I have to kill you now." Thermos said angrily and charged a blast, but all Soni did was smirk and stick her thumb in the air as if pointing at something then Thermos made one of the worst mistakes of his life and looked up just in time for Turbo to hit him with the strongest flaming axe kick ever and sent him straight to the ground creating a large crater and the crater caught fire then extinguished itself and Turbo looked inside the hole to see Thermos gone "Where is he?" Turbo asked

"Big Brother!" Boost yelled and ran towards his brother smiling and waving.

Turbo returned to normal teary eyed "Boost!" Turbo yelled and ran to his brother giving him a big hug, then he saw his sister and hugged her too "Nice to see you sis." Turbo said "You too bro." Soni said and then Turbo saw Torch and everyone else "Hey everyone, how's it going?" Turbo asked everyone with a large smile Blitz and Bash came up first and all three bumped fists "How're my best friends going, looks like team High Speed is back together." Turbo said

"Got that right!" Both Bash and Blitz yelled in unison

Then Torch came up "Hi Turbo." Torch said shyly

"Uh, hi Torch." Turbo said and just then a red blur came and took all of the emeralds that they were carrying, shocking them, when they looked they saw Thermos standing with all the emeralds surrounding him. Oh no.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Thermos!" Turbo yelled

"You're too late Turbo I've already gathered all the emeralds and now will be able to become even more powerful than now." Thermos said as the emeralds started to glow and Thermos started to change, his quills were all standing upright and one was going down each side of his face, his red fur changed to white and his eyes went to an evil purple.

"You monster, how dare you do this!" Turbo yelled and changed into his Fire form and charged at Thermos and gave him a flamed punch to the forehead but then the fire extinguished and he was unaffected "No way!", and now to the horror of everyone one there Thermos started giving Turbo ruthless blows to his gut and head, he was out of Fire Turbo by the first hit to the gut and on the final blow Thermos gave Turbo a strong kick sending him into a pillar destroying it and letting all the boulders fall on Turbo.

"TURBO!" everyone yelled and Torch, Soni and Boost were crying and Blitz, Bash, and Shade looked downcast.

"This is supposed to be who was copied from, I don't believe it he's that weak, pathetic."

Meanwhile under all the boulders Turbo had one thought on his mind 'I can't protect them, all that training for nothing.' He thought and then he started to think of all the people he would be letting down, his brother, his sister, Torch and everyone else, then his eyes snapped open no longer blue but red.

Everyone was staring down Thermos angry and sad at what he had done, but then a bright golden light erupted right from under the boulders, shooting straight into space and when the light faded everyone saw a golden hedgefox, now he had awakened, it was Super Turbo.

"You thought you could defeat me just by turning into a sadistic monster, No way!" Turbo said floating in the air looking down at Thermos everyone looked on in awe at Turbo's new transformation.

"Super." Thermos muttered so no one could hear and then he charged up a ball of energy ready to shoot it but in a flash Turbo kicked him in the head sending him away.

"So you can also harness the power of the chaos emeralds I see." Thermos said

"Yes I can." Turbo said and charged after Thermos as he was doing the same thing and they clashed creating a sonic boom in the air pushing each other back and then Turbo kicked him flying away and charged himself with gold energy and blasted off after Thermos giving him blows from every angle and kicking into a mountain but then Thermos came and hit him into the ground, but when he reached the ground he spin dashed and chaos controlled himself right in front of Thermos so he hit him dead on and then axe kicked him back to the ground falling and catching fire on the way, but he slowed himself down before he hit and landed softly on the ground "I see you've awoken your super form but how energy do you have left?" Thermos asked smirking, Turbo's eyes grew wide.

"I see by your reaction you forgot about, so let's how much energy you can muster up to stop this!" He yelled as he charged a humongous ball of red energy, but Turbo spread his arms apart and started collecting rings from all over the place, everyone held up their rings around the world, even their parents and Turbo fired a blast at the ball Thermos had fired and they clashed against each other and when Thermos saw Turbo's winning he made it bigger it pushed back the blast, Turbo closed his eyes and waited for the worst but then Shade, Blitz, and Bash transformed and shot off to help Turbo, Shade and Bash knocked Thermos out of concentration and Blitz held him in place with his psychic powers and Thermos got blasted by the blast and sent off into space with it, but then a dark ripple opened up in the sky just as Turbo went back normal for a split second "Turbo." Shade said "It's alright, I'll handle it." Turbo said and chaos controlled into the ripple there he saw Thermos just trying to get out of the ripple "Oh no you don't." Turbo said as he took away the negative energy powering Thermos and absorbed it and turned Thermos back normal "This impossible, NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thermos yelled as he was obliterated, Turbo came out of the ripple and instantly transformed back to normal the first to get to him was his brother and sister "Turbo your ok." They said in unison as Turbo hugged his sister and ruffled his brother's hair, then Torch came up to him "Hey To…" He was interrupted by Torch suddenly grabbed him by the front of his jacket and kissed him and when they broke apart this time Turbo kissed her, but this time when they broke apart "I love you, Turbo." Torch said hugging him, "I love you too, Torch." Turbo said and they all went home to rest up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Turbo, Boost, Torch, and Soni were running home with Turbo carrying Torch bridal style since she wanted to spend the night since Turbo was back, Turbo was wearing his hood on his jacket since he wanted to give his parents a surprise.

"Hey Turbo we'll race ya." Soni said smirking at her brother thinking that she was now faster than her brother now.

"Okay then to the house it is." Turbo said cockily as the race began Turbo was at the house in a second leaving his siblings to race for about 2 minutes.

"Woah bro you're way past just fast now." Boost said

"Yeah he is." Torch said and then kissed still in the bridal position leaving Soni saying "aww" and Boost trying to stick his finger down his throat.

They entered the Prower household with Tails and Sonicia looking at the door to see who it was "Hey who are you and why are you in our house?" Tails asked stepping in front of his wife defensively.

"Is this really how you treat your son after three long years?" Turbo asked taking off his hood slowly and showing his face with a smile.

"Turbo?" Sonicia and Tails yelled and Sonicia ran up and hugged him "My baby is back I missed you so much, my you've grown tall." Sonicia said happily

"Nice to see you son." Tails said hugging son

"It's good to be back mom and dad." Turbo said

"Hi mr. and miss Prower can I stay over tonight?" Torch asked

"Of course you can, you can sleep with Turbo." Sonicia said then got a smug look on her face as she said this.

Turbo spit out the soda he got from the fridge and started to cough with his eyes wide open and with a nose bleed.

Torch blushed bright red, sure she had kissed him but they weren't that far in the relationship, heck they hadn't even gone an official date yet.

"MOM!" Turbo yelled

Sonicia giggled "Does it look like she can sleep anywhere else?" Sonicia asked

"Whatever." Turbo said

Turbo and Torch had to sleep in the same bed that night and actually it wasn't that bad for them "You know you're really warm." Turbo said as Torch cuddled up to him.

"Is that bad, Turbo?" Torch asked

"Not at all." Turbo said as they both fell asleep that night in love.

Sonicia came into the room and saw the scene of Torch cuddled up to Turbo "My baby's in love." Sonicia said closing the door lightly behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Everyone and Torch were in the living room watching the news then they saw a news broadcast.

"Hello citizens today is the beginning of the EX World Grand Prix, the only extreme gear Grand Prix there is, sign up today ages are between 13-18." The news man said

"Well I'm signing up what about you Soni, Torch, Boost?" Turbo asked

"Of course we are." They all said in unison

"And I'm just old enough to enter." Boost said

"Well let's go then." Turbo said getting his extreme gear.

"But we don't have any extreme gear." Torch said

"Oh yeah I brought you guys a gift." Turbo said passing them all boards.

"Thanks bro." Boost said

They rode their boards to the registration booth and signed up just then they saw everyone else signing "You guys signing up too?" Turbo asked

"Yeah." Blitz said "This looks fun."

"Yeah it does." Turbo said putting his goggles on top of his head and then he saw a green hawk wearing a black shirt and khakis with red shoes.

"Hey who are you?" The hawk asked Turbo

"Heh, I'm the fastest thing alive Turbo Prower!" Turbo exclaimed.

"Yeah right, I'm the fastest thing alive, my dad is Jet the Hawk!" The hawk said

"No way and what's your name anyway?" Turbo asked

"Tide the Hawk." The now revealed Tide said.

"Well, we'll find out who's the fastest on the ground and in the air." Turbo said with a smirk.

"Yeah we'll see that won't we." Tide said.

"Well the grand prix starts tomorrow you can decide then, okay Turbo." Torch said and kissed him.

"I'm going home Boost, Soni c'mon!" Turbo yelled dashing holding Torch bridal style and then Boost and Soni were following close behind him.

"I'll show that hedgehog who's the fastest tomorrow." Tide said getting on his hover board and blasting off.

"I'm gonna get first place on the World Grand Prix." Turbo told his girlfriend as she cuddled up to him.

"Of course you will." Torch said as she gave him a goodnight kiss and they went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Today was the day of the EX World Grand Prix and everyone met up at the entrance, they'd have rooms since the prix was gonna last more than one day.

"Alright it's race time and I'm going to win for sure." Turbo said with his extreme gear tucked under his arm.

"I'm winning this grass stain." Shade told Turbo teasingly.

Turbo's face grew annoyed, he and Shade had been rivals since they were 5 and he's been calling him that ever since "What was that Emo Prince?" Turbo teased back as the two butted heads growling at each other.

"Break it up you two." Torch said pushing her boyfriend away.

"Emo." Turbo muttered.

"I heard that grass stain!" Shade yelled he was getting really annoyed with people calling him that.

"Well good for you, you just proved that you're not just Emo, you proved that you're an egoistical oddisity!" Turbo yelled.

"That's it!" Shade yelled and charged Turbo.

"Yeah, yeah come here for me to blow you to Timbuktu." Turbo yelled using his air powers to blow Shade straight up into the sky.

"TURBO!" Soni yelled at her brother.

It took Turbo about a second to realize it, his sister liked Shade.

"What's wrong do you like him or something?" Turbo asked teasingly.

Soni stopped dead in her tracks and blushed beet red "Uh no." She said.

"So while I was gone you must have ate a lot beets or are your cheeks just coincidently red?" Turbo asked

"I don't like him!" Soni yelled and just then Shade came crashing down landing on his head comically.

"Who don't you like?" Shade asked.

"Umm…" Soni trailed off and just then her brother decided to tease her again.

"Shade and Soni sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Turbo said.

Torch couldn't help but giggle and through all this Boost was on the ground laughing hysterically he even had tears coming from his eyes.

"Wait, you like me?" Shade asked in disbelief.

Soni paused for a moment before answering "Uh yeah I do."

Now after hearing that Shade suddenly kissed her passionately and said "Well I like you too."

Turbo and Boost's jaws dropped straight to the ground and their eyes were open wide, sure Turbo teased them about it but he didn't think the Emo would actually have feelings, Damn.

Soni hugged Shade tight "So we're dating now?" Soni asked

"Yup." Shade said then Soni turned blow a raspberry at her brother.

"Ah, shut up." Turbo said looking away.

Then the buzzer rang for the racers to come for the race.

"Let's go." Turbo said and they all nodded and dashed off to the race.

At the race Turbo saw Tide next to him "Well looks like we get to settle this." Tide said

"Don't get your hopes up, it's only the first race." Turbo said as the light went to green and the racers blasted off, Tide and Turbo were neck and neck and then Turbo Ollied on top of a railing and grinded to a higher platform, passing Tide then he saw his brother come up next to him and give a peace sign, he gave one back blasted off leaving Boost in the dust, he drifted a corner and he saw Shade speed up and try to pass him but Turbo blasted off again, then Tide sped up to him again and tried to knock him but Turbo jumped over him, did a spin and landed on the edge of Tide's board flipping it over and sending Tide into the air and onto the ground, Turbo won the race in first, Shade second, Boost third, Soni fourth, Bash fifth, Blitz sixth, Torch seventh, Slive eighth, and Buster ninth, Tide got knocked out of the race by Turbo.

"First place, alright!" Turbo yelled then they saw the leader board and Turbo had 10 points and everyone else had 2 points less than the last person.

"I'm in the lead, now I know I'm gonna win this." Turbo said


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Today is the second and third races and tomorrow is the final one." Turbo said

"You got lucky on the first race, don't expect to win the whole prix." Tide told Turbo.

"We'll see." Turbo said and the race started Tide took the lead at first then Turbo passed him and he then got tied with Shade and Tide, they were tied until he dashed in front of both of them and then his brother came up to him and tried to pass him, but he blasted off leaving his brother in the dust and passing the finish line winning the race in first place.

"I win again." Turbo said

Tide just growled and they all moved on to the next race.

The race started off with Turbo in the lead with everyone behind him, he started boosting ahead of everyone and when he reached a ramp and did a series of flips before landing again perfectly and sped off again Tide came up and knocked Turbo into the air but Turbo flipped himself upright, grabbed his board and blasted off towards Tide hitting him into the air and won the race.

"You can't beat me." Turbo said

Tide growled, he knew he wasn't going to win so he just went back to the rooms the racers used.

Turbo was going to his room, he was going to Torch's first to say goodnight, but when he got their he saw something that broke his heart, Torch hugging Tide as if she was in love with him.

"To-Torch?" Turbo asked in disbelief.

"Turbo it's not what you think!" Torch yelled looking over to him but it was already too late, Turbo sped off to his room in tears before she could react.

"Hah, that'll teach him." Tide said smirking.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Torch yelled in pure anger igniting her fire powers and setting the hawk on fire, he ran out yelling then Torch broke down crying.

"I'm so sorry Turbo." Torch whispered to herself.

Now it was the day of the final race Turbo has been ignoring Torch the whole day, the light changed to green and the racers were off Turbo was lagging behind because off depression.

"What's wrong blur, in depression because your little girlfriend dumped you?" Tide said and after the last word was said in the blink of an eye Turbo knocked right off his board in anger knocking him out off the race, Turbo sped off passing everybody and winning the race.

They had the winner's ceremony and Torch was coming up to Turbo to apologize and when he spotted her he frowned and turned away from, she came and hugged him from behind "I'm sorry Turbo, but it wasn't my fault I…" Torch said and got interrupted by Turbo yelling "Not your fault, not your fault, it was your decision to hug him and how is it your fault!"

She was crying now "I'm really sorry, hee hugged me out of nowhere, please forgive me, please." Torch begged.

Turbo thought about this for a moment before Torch felt a pair of arms wrap around and lips connecting with her's making her extremely happy.

"You're forgiven." Turbo said and kissed her again "I love you, Torch and always will."

"Thank you so much, and look you won the prix ,congratulations." Torch said smiling.

"Of course." Turbo said

Tide came up "Sorry." He said simply and walked away, then Boost came up "Bro you won, nice job." Boost said. "Nice one!" Everybody yelled.

Turbo scratched the back of his head "No problem." Turbo said

Torch kissed Turbo "You're awesome ya know that." Torch said

"Yup I am." and he gave a thumbs up and a smirk.

(END)

A/N: The story's over, but read my next story Omni and Speedy.


End file.
